Mahjong Tiles
by OA
Summary: A series of ficlets about the Sanzo Party and those around them. Hoping to cover many genres such as humour, drama and action. Some swearing but if you're sensitive about that stuff why are you even searching for fanfiction about this series?
1. Creatures of Habit

_These will be a series of drabbles, basically. Anything that comes to mind, mainly for practice. Each ficlet will have a specific goal or topic and they probably won't be very long. This is the first on and the next will come as inspiration allows. The title Mahjong Tiles doesn't really have any relevance to the stories except that they're all going to be small pieces of the characters lives, I suppose. I hope you enjoy them!_

_Asifu_

Name: Creatures of Habit

Topic: Routine.

Length: 365 words.

"Sanzo party! Hand over the scripture if you want to live!" Kougaiji pointed to the Sanzo party from the roof of a nearby building. Today would be the day, he was sure of it. Today he would defeat Son Goku in fair combat and then steal the Maten Scripture from Priest Genjo Sanzo. Then, perhaps, his mother would finally be free and the whole ordeal would be over. Yes, today he would be victorious.

"Hi, Kougaiji!" Goku cried out happily as he summoned Nyoi-bou.

Hakkai smiled pleasantly at Yaone before saying, "You guys sure picked a great time to visit, I was just about to serve lunch!"

Kougaiji growled, just for once could they act like they were enemies? The way Hakkai and Yaone talked to each other, you'd think they'd been friends for years! "We're not here for food, Hakkai, we're here for-"

"Food?" Suddenly Lirin was by Sanzo's side, "Ooh, what are you guys having? Oh, wow, dim sum! I want one!"

Goyjo grinned at Dokugakuji, "Long time no see, Bro. Do you come bearing gifts?"

"Unless you count those punches I owe you from last time, no," Dokugakuji smirked, cracking his knuckles, "But I'm sure you'll survive!"

"I'm so under appreciated…"

"Ne, ne, baldy Sanzo! Can I have one?" Lirin grabbed a piece of food from Goku's plate catching the Monkey King's attention though Kougaiji didn't notice his usual opponent was distracted.

"Okay, Goku, this time you're seriously going down. Are you ready?" Kougaiji readied a fireball as he aimed at his usual opponent. Lirin would be safe enough with Sanzo except for the fact that… She'd disappeared. "Lirin?"

Sanzo sighed and pointed to his left. Lirin and Goku were already fighting, exchanging death threats like pros.

"Stupid Monkey! How dare you make me drop my dim sum?!"

"It was mine in the first place, you bitch! You'll pay for stealing it!"

"I didn't see your name on it!"

"It was on my plate!"

Kougaiji blinked and wondered what to do. Lirin was holding her own against Goku so he shouldn't really interfere, but he always fought Goku. That's just what happened. He fought Goku while Sanzo basically babysat Lirin. (Kougaiji chose not to dwell on the fact that he trusted his mortal enemy to baby sit his little sister over the girl's own mother at that moment.) The others had already fallen into the usual pattern with Goyjo already fighting Dokugakuji, and Hakkai sparring with Yaone while exchanging recipes. Kougaiji looked helplessly at Sanzo, what would they do now?

Sanzo lit a new cigarette, "I don't think you're going to fit on my shoulders."

_I love Lirin and Goku, and I love Yaone and Hakkai almost as much. I was watching episode eight the other day and watching how Yaone and Hakkai fought... It just made me shout out "You two are the worst enemies ever!". "Would you consider being my opponent? If you're not doing anything that is!" "I would be delighted." You've gotta love 'em._


	2. Home

Title: Home

Topic: I just got thinking on the original legend and Gaiden...

Word Count: 438

There were times when Goku found himself staring to the East. When Sanzo had told them they needed to travel West, Goku had found himself disapointed for some reason. He was glad he was getting to go on a long journey with Sanzo, Hakkai and Goyjo (for some reason the four of them all together always seemed _right)_ but deep inside some part of him felt cheated. When he'd been trapped on that mountain, he always looked to the East. East was where the sun came from and Goku loved the sun and hated it at the same time. But East wasn't just where the sun came from it also carried a strong sense of... home. When Sanzo had freed him and they'd started walking East he'd been ecstatic. Something good was to the East, something he used to know. He was sure of it. He'd never mentioned it to Sanzo or even Hakkai because he had no idea how he knew this or even what it was he knew. He'd never had the chance to travel properly that way, Sanzo usual got missions in the West and when they did go East it was never far, and now he was going further away from it everyday. It seemed like he'd never know what was so special about it.

Goku was happy with his life as it was but he wished he could remember what it had been like before Mt Gogyou. He knew he must have done something terrible, but how was he supposed to say he was sorry if he didn't know what he'd done wrong? And it couldn't have been all bad, could it? He must have had friends or maybe even a family at some point. It wasn't fair to them to just forget about them forever. Somehow Goku knew that his memories were in the East and once this mission was over he was going there. Maybe he could get Sanzo to go with him, or maybe he could even get Kougaiji to let him borrow a dragon (once the mission was over the whole stealing the sutra deal was going to be pretty pointless, Goku decided).

Hakkai had wanted to go back to Hyakugan Maoh's castle in order to settle things with Kanan, hadn't he? Goyjo had wanted to reconcile with his brother, hadn't he? Sanzo wanted to avenge his master's death, didn't he? Looking at the past didn't mean you were stuck in it.

The Sanzo-ikkou were always looking West, but Goku's heart dwelled in the East. And one day he was going back.

One day he was going _home._

_From what I can tell, Mt Kaka is somewhere to the East of China near the sea. I've found plenty of fics talking about Goku remembering Heaven, but it seems that a lot of people forget he had a home before that and he liked it there. We even get a little moment in Gaiden where he feels a little homesick. Goku can't exactly waltz back up to heaven (and even if he did, the things that made him happy there are long gone) but it's entirely possible for him to one day visit Mt Kaka._

_I think I'd like that._

_Please tell me what you thought of this ficlet. I'm really not sure if I handled it well. I wrote it rather quickly and the paragraphs seem wierd... But this fic is mainly for experimentation, so I suppose that's okay._

_Asifu._


	3. Sleep Talking

_Title: Sleep Talking_

_Words: 137_

_Topic: Inspired by my brother insisting he wasn't muttering in his sleep about trap cards. That and I wanted to write about Hakkai and couldn't think of a story to work this conversation into._

"I won't allow you to get hurt!"

"I'm not Kanan, Hakkai," Yaone reasurred him, staring Hakkai straight in the eyes. Hakkai let out a relieved sigh, Yaone was right. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and had done so before- wait a sec.

"How do you know about Kanan?" Hakkai asked suspicously.

Yaone blushed, "You talk in your sleep."

"What? No, I don't!"

"Yeah you do, man," Goyjo said sheepishly, "I should know, I've been living with you for the past three years."

Sanzo took a puff from his cigarette, "You talk a lot when you're injured, which, if you remember correctly, you were last night."

"Don't worry, Hakkai," Goku reassured, "_I've_ never heard you."

Hakkai looked them all in the face one by one before sighing in defeat and looking at his shoes, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"


	4. Tightrope

Title: Tightrope

Words: 418

Topic: Inspired by an episode of Fear Factor where the contestants had to walk across a tightrope. Kenren's fear of heights and Goku's love for teasing immediatly lept to mind.

"Welcome to Fear Factor, Gaiden edition! Where your favourite stars from the manga Saiyuki Gaiden are forced to live out their worst fears! Today's first challenge is this; the contestants must all walk across this tightrope with only the assistance of these dangling ropes to steady them. Sound easy? How about when that tightrope is fifteen stories up in the air? Our first contestant is Son Goku, The Great Sage Equal To Heaven!" Joe Rogan announced.

Ten stories up, Goku was balencing precariously at the beginning of the rope. He looked down to see Konzen, Tenpou, Kenren, Goujun and Nataku all staring up at him. Kenren looked pretty pale. Goku grinned. "Hey, Ken-niichan! Look at this!" Goku let go of the rope he was hanging from and was satisfied to hear Kenren yelp in fear. He then leaned forward to grab the tightrope with his hands and lift his feet into the air. "Wow, I wonder if I can make it all the way to the middle like this! Let me go across really quickly and try! Whoops! Nearly fell off there but now I'm in the middle! I hope I don't loose my balance! Woah!" At that point Goku really did lose his balance and flipped around so he was dangling from the tightrope. Luckily, he hadn't lost his grip.

On the ground Kenren was desperatly trying to look at anything but the rope from which his friend was dangling. Through extreme self control he'd managed to not scream when Goku fell but it was a near thing. He didn't know how he was going to handle it when it was actually his turn.

Meanwhile, Goku flipped himself back up so he was standing upright on the tightrope again. He still didn't use the the ropes for balance as he ran across the rest of the distance.

"Goku, you bastard," Kenren muttered as his heart rate finally calmed down but then it jumped right back up when the host called out his name.

"General Kenren! It's your turn!"

When he was finally up on the tightrope, clutching the first dangling rope as if his life depended on it, Goku started to shout at him.

"Ken-niichan! Just don't look down!" The child taunted.

So, of course, the first thing Kenren did was look down at his friends, all mere ants to his eyes from that height and he started to feel dizzy. Then he fainted. It really was lucky they had a dragon on hand with really good reflexes.

_I'd also like to say thanks to everyone that's reviewed or faved this story. I'm trying to to let it all go to my head. Also, Sarah? Your reviews are awesome. I keep meaning to mention it but keep forgetting. Think you could sign in next time though? If you don't already have an account, they're free. (God, now I'm advertising for a site while I'm on it...) Also, see the Saiyuki music reference!_


End file.
